


If we can...Then we must

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: As a small reminder: English is not my main language, So I apologize for any mistake in my writing. Thanks for your constant support with this series! Comments & kudos are food to my soul, don't forget!!





	If we can...Then we must

**Author's Note:**

> As a small reminder: English is not my main language, So I apologize for any mistake in my writing. Thanks for your constant support with this series! Comments & kudos are food to my soul, don't forget!!

It was a cold rainy Friday Night in National City. Maggie and William were siting in their living room waiting for Alex because tonight they wanted to have a nice time at the Pier and eat there. 

"2 minutes and we are out" Alex said running from the door up to their room. 

William giggled and Maggie shouted, "15 because you are taking a shower Danvers!" She laughed. 

"Fine!" Alex replied from upstairs. 

20 minutes later they were on their way to the Pier. The night was beautiful, even though it was cold and rainy, but the night lights felt just perfect combined with the weather. 

The Pier was crowded like always, but in a comfortable way. The small line of restaurants were packed and good music smoothly emanated from them , childrens running around with their bikes and scooters accompanied by happy adults. It just felt right.

"Coming through!" William shouted and giggled, running with his Big-Wheel between Alex and Maggie. 

"Easy" Alex reminded the boy while interlacing her hand again with Maggie's.

Maggie and Alex sat down in a bench looking at the beach while William made rounds around them, not going too far. 

Maggie rested her head in Alex's chest and breathed in content. 

"Thank you baby" Maggie softly said.

"For what?" Alex asked, kissing her head and putting her arms around her. 

"For everything...For this...For giving you all to make me and William happy" Maggie said, her eyes lost in the darkness of the ocean. 

"You two are my world" Alex whispered and kissed her head again. 

William ran fast towards them on his red and blue Big-Wheel, coming to a stop in a drift in front of them. A smirk on his face proud of his driving skills. 

"Woah buddy, easy" Maggie laughed. 

"Im so fast!" He said, pedaling back into a run again. 

"Hey" Alex whispered into Maggie's hair. 

Maggie looked up and Alex quickly stole a soft kiss from her lips. Maggie smiled and blushed. Hiding her face in Alex's chest she murmured, "I've known you for 8 years, 5 of them married, 3 of them with a child and you still make me blush".  

 

William was pedaling around, not going to fast or too far away from his moms and Occasionally taking one hand from the Steering-wheel to brush his hair off his face. He stopped and looked at where his moms were sitting and saw Alex looking at him, she blew him a kiss and William stuck his tongue out.

William continue pedaling around the designated area by his moms. Bitting his lower lip whener he picked up speed, smiling widely feeling the wind in his face. He stopped again, to look back at his moms. They were talking and laughing and he smiled. He knew his mama was telling a joke to his mommy, he loved his mama's joke. He gazed around the place, noticing an old man sitting on the floor with a sign on his hand. He frowned, he couldn't read what was written. The man looked sad and people were walking by ignoring him on the floor. _Did he fall?_  William thought. 

"Baby" Alex called William from were she was sitting. 

William turned his eyes to his Mama and pedalled to her. He got off from his Big-Wheel and jumped on Maggie's lap. 

"Are you thristy?" Maggie asked, hugging her son. 

William nodded. Alex reached for William's backpack and gave him a cold bottle of water. 

"Are you having fun?" Alex asked, noticing something off on William's face expression. 

"Yup" He said and smiled. 

Alex leaned over Him and Maggie and kissed him on his cheek, "Do you want to stay here with us or do you want to keep running around?" 

"Keep running around" He quickly said, getting off from Maggie's lap and climbing on his Big-Wheel, The bottle of water on his hand, "Can I take the water with me?" 

"Sure Baby" Alex replied. 

William smiled and slowly pedalled away. He stopped a couple of feet away and looked at his moms, they were back to talking and laughing. He turned his eyes back to the old man and ran towards him stopping once he was close enough. 

"Hello Mister" William shyly said, not getting off his Big-Wheel. 

The old man that was looking down, looked up surprised looking around with a frown trying to see who called him and once he spotted William, his frowned turned into a smile. 

"Hello there boy" The old man tenderly said.

"How are you?" William politely asked.

"I am fine thank you very much for asking. And you?" The man replied happily. 

"I am fine. I had the flu the other day but my mama gave me medicines and my mommy let me sleep with them" William said with a shrugged. 

The old man laughed softly at the boy's sweetness. 

"How old are you sweet boy?" He asked

"Three sir" William put up three fingers, "But I'll be four next month" 

"That is marvelous! I am 60" The man said with a smile.

"You are old like my Pawpaw" William said happily, thinking about his Pawpaw Jeremiah, "Do you want water sir?" William lifted the bottle for the man to see.

"I would love to drink some water" The man said, reaching for the bottle William was offering him. 

"My name is William Danvers-Sawyer" The boy poked his own chest. 

"My name is Theo Roweson" The old man bowed in reverence to William, causing William to giggled. 

William bit his lips and looked back at his moms, They were still talking and smiling. He hesitated for a second and moved closer to the man, without getting off of his Big-Wheel. 

"Why are you on the floor?" William asked, "Did you fell?" He tilted his head curiously. 

The man smiled and hesitated for a second, "No no sweet boy, I did not fell. I am sitting here because...." He thought about what to say for a second, "because I love the view of the ocean". 

"I love the ocean too. When I visit my Mimi and my Pawpaw, I go on a boat with them" The boy said with excitement. 

"Your Mimi and Pawpaw sound wonderful" The old man smiled nostalgically. 

"Do you have a Mimi and a Pawpaw?" He asked.

The old man sighed with sadness. He couldn't tell this sweet boy that he actually didn't had grandparents nor parents. His wife died 10 years ago and they never had childrens. He couldn't tell this sweet boy that he was alone in this world. 

"Yes, yes I do" He smiled.

William hesitated for a second but he got out of his Big-Wheel and walked a couple of steps closer to the man, "Why your clothe are dirty? And why you seems sad?" William asked. 

The man fought hard to hold the tears, fought hard to keep the smile. 

"William" A soft voice called from behind them. 

William jumped from were he was standing to turn around to face his moms standing a couple of feet away. 

"Mama, mommy...this is Mister Theo!" William said, pointing at the man. 

"Hello there Theo" Maggie smiled.

The old man smiled back and nodded. He was actually surprised the two women didn't came running to take their son away from him, like most of the parents would do.

"Come on buddy, Its time to eat something" Alex said, gesturing with her hand for William to walk to them. 

William's smile disappeared from his face and Theo noticed it, "Go on boy...Thanks for the chat and the water" The man smiled. 

William nodded and walked to take Maggie's hand while Alex took the Big-Wheel. 

They walked a couple of feet away when William suddenly stopped. 

"What's up buddy?" Maggie asked.

William looked up at both of them, "He is alone and people are ignoring him" William said.

"Baby we--"

"He is alone and people are ignoring him" William repeated firmly, kicking the floor with his right foot. A tear threatening to fall. 

Alex looked at her boy for a second. His emotions skin deep. 

"Go" Alex simply said. 

William nodded to his Mama and ran to the man. 

"Come Mister Theo, Mama and mommy said you can come and eat with us" William said with the biggest smile.

The old man opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at the two woman behind the beautiful boy and watched them both nodding at him. 

The four of them sat down and enjoyed a huge dinner. All four laughed and talked about Theo's old childhood tales and Alex's crappy Jokes. Theo told them about his years of service in the Military, He was a Veteran. 

After a couple of hours of pure happines and fun. The four walked back to the spot where Theo was before. Alex waited for William to be distracted with Maggie and she slipped two or three (maybe four) $20 bills to Theo and winked. 

Theo gently bowed to her and smiled in gratitude. He sat back down with the biggest smile. 

"Thank You for tonight" Theo said.

William walked closer and picked the piece of card board that Theo was holding before, "I can't read...what does it says?" William tenderly asked. 

Theo looked down at the card board that read _I am Hungry_ and smiled, "It says, Grateful for wonderful friends" He said with a smile and watery eyes. 

"Im your friend Mister Theo" William jumped giggling happily. 

"And I am Your friend, Captain William" He winked. 

 

Late into the night, Alex was sitting in her bed quietly reading a book while Maggie slept close to her. She heard soft steps coming into her room, a pull on her covers and a small body crawling up and straddling her. She didn't lower the book from her face, but smiled.

"Its late William, Why are you awake?" Alex said, the book blocking the face of her son.

"I was thinking" William softly said, knowing his mommy was asleep, "Next friday we can invite Untie Kara and Untie Lena, and Uncle Winn and Lyra and Uncle James and Auntie Lucy...Johnz, Pawpaw and Mimi to the Pier".

Alex slowly lowered the book. She looked deep into the small child's eyes. She studied for a second All the purity and goodness that dwells in her son. 

"I Think Mister Theo would like more friends" He smiled

"Next Friday, Its on" Alex promised with a smile, "We could also buy him new clothes and new shoes, what you think?"

"I think yes!" The boy nodded. He pecked Alex on the lips and leaned to give a quick kiss On Maggie's lips too. He crawled off the bed and walked back to his room, bouncing of happiness. 

Alex stood quietly looking at the door....her heart melting. She felt Maggie shifting closer to her.

"That's our boy" Maggie almost whispered, throwing one arm on Alex's lap and continued sleeping. 

Alex smiled and turned her eyes to the book being held with one hand while the other softly caressed Maggie's back. 

 

 


End file.
